


The Girl Next Door

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, SO, but skip the friends part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: “‘Be nice to your seat partner. They might just be your future spouse!’ the teacher says, and you turn to me and wink. Are you even real??” au





	The Girl Next Door

“Oh, this year is going to suck,” Ava groaned as she walked into her English class and saw the seating arrangement. She was stuck next to Sara Lance, and knowing Ms. Jones, the seating arrangement wouldn’t change until summer break. Sara Lance had been her next door neighbor growing up and was that one person who purposefully liked to get on Ava’s nerves. She never closed her blinds and would play her music at an obscene volume whenever Ava was trying to study. Ava knew then that she would have a permanent headache, for the hour of 2nd period, 5 days a week. The bell rang and everyone settled into their seats, already bored with the school year.

“Good morning, class, and welcome back to Northside High,” the teacher started talking, ignoring the one idiot in the back who had already fallen asleep. “This is your seating arrangement for the year, I will not be changing it. I recommend you be nice to your seat partner. They might just be your future spouse one day.”

Ava rolled her eyes at the nonsense. At that moment, Sara looked over at Ava and winked, causing her to sputter and blush. Sara smirked and shifted her attention back to the class, while Ava had a mini internal crisis.

_What, why would_ _she_ _do that, she doesn’t like me, she_ _couldn’t_ _like me, she’s spent the past 5 years bugging me, no of course she didn’t do that because she likes me, she’s just messing with me, right? Except she’s never done that, she’s never flirted with me to bug me, what?_

Ava remained stuck in her head until Sara poked her with the end of her pencil, bringing her back to the class and to the assignment they were just given. Ava kept working the entire class, only to have a concerning thought as the bell rang. _Why did that bug me so much?_

\----------

Ava spent the rest of the day in a fog, distracted by her thoughts from 2nd period. Whenever she saw Sara in the hallways, she was her usual insufferable self, except she now flirted with Ava. A smirk was always thrown her way, sometimes with the addition of a wink or an eyebrow wiggle- _was that supposed to be sexy?_ \- but it always made Ava flush and try to avoid Sara. It didn’t matter how pretty she was, Sara was the biggest headache around. Ava didn’t have the mental energy to deal with the annoyance that was Sara fucking Lance. Avoiding her would only work for so long, considering they lived next to each other. Unfortunately, it didn’t even last that long and Ava sighed as she heard her name called as she walked out the doors.

“Ava! Wait up!”

Ava groaned, pushing to the edge of the flow to wait for Sara. She finally caught up and leaned against the wall, sending yet another wink towards Ava.

“What do you want, Sara? I don’t have time for your jokes today.”

“No jokes, I promise. I-” Sara trailed off, looking down. Was she blushing?

“Then what is it, Sara?” Ava winced, maybe that had been a little harsh.

“Well, this is our last first day before we go off to college. Wanna celebrate and go get pizza or ice cream or something?”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got to get home.”

“Why? We’ve got a total of like 20 minutes of homework to do.”

“I don’t want to hang out with you and wait for you to pull one of your stupid pranks, Sara. I’m going home.” Ava strode away, tired from being on edge all day, separating herself from Sara.

“Ava, please wait.” Who apparently didn’t want to leave her alone. Ava found herself jerked away from the tide of students at the bottom of the stairs and pulled up against the brick wall. She opened her mouth to berate Sara for being so rough but found herself cut off by the press of Sara’s lips. Ava pulled back in confusion.

“Please, Ava, listen to me.” Sara stared up at Ava with an honest expression on her face. Ava found herself nodding. “I didn’t plan any pranks. When I asked you out, I mean. I was being honest.”

“Asking me out?”

“Well, yeah, I like you. I have for awhile now.” Ava just raised her eyebrow, doubtful. “Okay, yeah at first I really did like bugging you. You were always so uptight about everything and it was just so easy to annoy you. But I may have realized you were really pretty. Especially when you smiled. And you would sometimes smile after my pranks. And then I fell out of the tree and broke my arm and you held my hand all the way to the hospital and called my dad for me and you were so nice. I’ve been trying to figure out how to ask you out since.” Sara took a deep breath while Ava just stared dumbfoundedly at her, trying to process everything. After a minute of Sara looking progressively more worried, Ava leaned down and kissed her.

“Let’s go get that pizza. You’re paying, though.” Sara beamed up at her as they joined hands.

“Deal.”


End file.
